Need
by prettytiedup23
Summary: Harry doesn't think his Godfather loves him. Sirius makes sure to prove him wrong. Christmas at Grimmauld place just got a whole lot better. Just a one shot filled with a bit of angst and mostly sex.


Need

Rating: MA

Warnings: If you don't know me, then I will tell you in no uncertain terms that this is SLASH! I would say a smidgen of Chan (Harry is 15/16ish). Oh, this is set during OotP so if you haven't read the book or seen the movie…then spoilers for you slow pokes.

Authors Notes: I know I am supposed to be working on writing a new chapter for Love and Potion Blunders and I will be sure to get that out eventually, but for now I thought I would see where this rampaging Plot Elephant takes me. 

**Need**

By: Kitty

Well, this Christmas is going to suck. Mr. Weasley is home, yeah, but that doesn't make the atmosphere around Grimmauld Place any more livable. The staggering aura of darkness never abates, never lets up and I find it hard to breathe if I am alone for too long. Hermione and Ron are smothering, hovering around me like particles of dust about to choke me. They don't understand and what's worse, I don't want them to. What I want more then anything is Sirius.

Sirius lingers upstairs with Buckbeak, never staying around long enough for me to speak with him at length. It may sound rather pathetic but I have this overwhelming yearning for Sirius to accept me, speak to me about things he wouldn't tell anyone else, to love me. Merlin, I'm a sad specimen of boy wonder.

I watch him now, as we eat dinner with the Weasley Clan and Molly putters about the uncomfortably narrow kitchen. His eyes are sunken with dark circles around them. Lips pursed in…anger, irritation, who knows? Hair untamed, cascading down his back in unkempt curls. He is stunning in his misery. I know he must feel useless, feverish with this new prison and I want to stroke the lines from his face, kiss the angry slash of his mouth, and ease the darkness from his gorgeous grey eyes. I want him more than I have ever wanted anything, anyone and I need him to see me again. See Harry, not James or Lilly. Just Harry.

Molly and Sirius are arguing about me again, Sirius wants to tell me something and Molly feels the need to coddle me like a sodding baby. Great woman, Molly, but sometimes I really want to strangle her. I am not one of her children and as much as she tries to make me call me mum or hug me breathless, I never will be. Sirius is my family, the one person in the entire world I would sacrifice everything for. Sometimes when everyone is asleep, I pull out the photo album Hagrid gave me and look at my parents wedding pictures…just stare at him, tell this smiling Sirius all the things I never get to say to the real one. Yup, totally pathetic.

Sirius stands abruptly, knocking the table and storms from the room and I hear the library door slam. Alright, Potter, are you a Gryffindor or a whiney, sniveling, cry-Hufflepuff? I stand with purpose, and follow after Sirius. I can do this. I will walk into the Library, sit down with my Godfather and talk to him.

Knocking lightly on the door, I slip inside when I hear him yell something I cant make out and hope it's a greeting.

"Sirius…" I start, hovering near the doorway incase he tells me to get out.

"Oh, Harry. Sorry, thought you were Molly. Did you need something?" he says, and I suppose he is talking about whatever I didn't hear. I walk a little further into the room, biting my lip nervously.

"Erm…I just thought we might have a chat, if that's alright" I reply uncertainly.

"Sure, kid. Come here and sit with me then" he says, fake smile plastered on his face. I walk to the couch where he sits and plant myself next to him stiffly. I look at him, iron settling into my stomach at the clearly put out look on his face.

"Stop it" I demand, straightening my spine and looking him in the eye at last. He looks tremendously confused and I cant help feeling a bit bad for snapping at him in my neediness.

"I don't…" he starts, tilting his head to the side in a very Padfoot manner.

"Just stop pretending for two minutes. I cant take it from you too" I sigh, putting my head in my hands. How is anyone supposed to function like this? I haven't slept properly in days and I am just so bloody tired that I feel about to shatter apart at any moment with all this pressure.

"I'm not pretending, Harry. I just have no idea what you want from me" he replies, mimicking my posture. He looks so lost, so sad in that moment that I feel even worse for putting this on him too. Damn it, one day I am going to learn to think before I do something.

"I don't want anything from you, Sirius. I just want you to be you…and maybe actually talk to me a spot more" I rasp, feeling the need swell again. He looks at me then, face softening, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Im sorry. I thought you…well it doesn't matter now, does it? I was wrong. It wasn't you, Harry, I promise. I just…I'm not sure how to go about this whole parental figure business" he says, sitting back against the couch and tugging me back with him.

"I don't need a parental figure. I got on just fine without one for 15 years. So what do you say we just go with friends?" I suggest hopefully. I wont get anywhere near where I want to be with him if he keeps thinking he should be my dad.

"Thank Merlin" he breathes, smiling at me genuinely. I let the grin spread across me face and nod once in satisfaction.

"If I asked you what's wrong, would you tell me?" I ask after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He looks at me, the weight of his sapphire gaze nailing me into stillness.

"I just cant stand being locked inside this ruddy house…I haven't been able to do anything useful for the Order since it was started. And you, I want so much to be good to you but I have no idea how to do that and I already screw up more often than not, I was never good at apologizing, Harry, but I am so sorry for how I spoke to you before about your dad and I'm just…not making any sense" he rambles as though he has been waiting to burst as soon as someone asked. Poor guy, he must be so lonely cooped up in this wretched house with no one around but Buckbeak to talk to.

I don't know what to say to him, nothing seems to fit with the emotions I have whirling around inside me. So, I hug him. I throw myself at him and curl my arms about his neck tightly. He makes a shocked grunt, but winds his arms around my waist and smells my hair all the same. It's heaven. He smells so good, and he is solid and masculine and everything I have been wanting. Sirius is my family, my home and I want to be all that and more for him. Does he have any idea how he inspires me, keeps me with just simple words? He is the only one on my side. He will never leave me to flounder in ignorance; never let me go through things alone. He is always there, solid and real, to keep me grounded.

"If I asked you what was wrong, would you tell me?" he asks, repeating my words to him from only moments ago and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. It's so cute when he tries to deal with all my weirdness.

"I suppose I'm just lonely. I know I have friends who love me and then there is the Weasleys…but I always have to hide parts of me that people might find unpleasant. I hate hiding" I whisper into his hair, relishing the fact that Sirius hasn't pulled back yet. He is still rubbing my back in smooth lines, up and down, and keeping his nose nestled in the unruly mop some call my hair.

"Well, you don't have to hide from me. I know it's not much, but I am positive I am loads more screwed up than you so when you feel like it you can come to me and show me all the things you couldn't show them. Alright?" he coaxes. I feel the embarrassing tremble in my lower lip and stinging behind my eyes and all I can manage is a nod in response and a tightening of my grip around his neck.

"I…you…I want to help" I say, feeling the need for him to know that I want the same for him. I want him to come to me and just vent and if that means yelling and shouting at everything, even me, then so be it. I want him to need me too.

"You already are" he whispers, pulling me sideways into his lap and tightening his arms around me. Oh, sweet Merlin this is the best place I have ever sat. Yup, there goes any doubt I might have had about liking blokes. There is no way any girl could make me feel such warmth and safety…plus she might not like it if I sat in her lap.

"Sirius…" I start, voice small. He hums in response and I can feel the vibrations in my own chest. That's really nice…No. Focus. Just tell him, you might not have another chance. You could be murdered tomorrow, after all.

"I love you…I thought I should tell you in case…well you know" I whisper, stiffening in his lap. His breath catches briefly and he squeezes his arms impossibly tight around me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Harry. I won't let it" he swears, pushing his face further into my hair. What a comforting thought, Sirius caring for me always. Comforting but completely impossible. Now I really do wish I had gotten expelled.

"Sirius, you know that's not…" I argue.

"Yes, it is Harry. I will not let anything happen to you. Love you too much to let anything hurt you. Can't let anything take you from me" he mumbles, stroking my back again as though I was a wild animal about to run. Doesn't he know this is exactly where I want to be? Wait a tick, did he just say he loved me? He loves me? That's…no one has ever told me they love me. Not ever.

A choking sound escapes from my throat and I feel like I can't breathe. I never even considered that Sirius loved me back. I mean, I'm not stupid, I know he doesn't love me the same way I love him. Still, to be loved at all is a wonderful notion. I never knew that someone could love a person as much as I love him.

"Look at me" he commands, cupping his hands on each side of my face and bringing my face directly in front of his own. Quicksilver eyes, molten and swirling, catch mine and my breath freezes in my lungs.

"I…" I try around the growing lump in my throat.

"No" he interrupts "Just listen to me for a minute". I nod as best I can with his hands still cupping my face.

"You are the single most important person to me. Always. No fine print, no exclusions. You are the reason I even care about this bloody war at all. No one, nothing will ever change that. I know that I haven't been around for you, and I am so desperately sorry for that but I swear to you that I will be here for you now. You went and grew up while I was away and now this is all I can give you. Do you understand?" he says fiercely, looking directly in my eyes the whole time. My throat closes completely and I cant find the air to speak so I nod again vigorously.

"Good. Now, what is it you wanted to say?" he prods, dropping his hands to my ribs and keeping me firmly on his lap.

"It doesn't matter" I say, resting my head on his shoulder and smelling his hair.

"Alright, if your sure. Now, its late and you looked about as knackered as I feel so why don't we both go upstairs and get ready for sleep" he coos, nuzzling my hair one last time before he scoops me right bloody up and plants me on my feet. He keeps his hands on my waist for a moment to make sure I can stand on my own before dropping them to his sides.

He smiles at me gently and places his hand on my back and leading me towards the door. We walk together up the stairs and he stops on my floor and hugs me to him briefly.

"Love you" he whispers in my ear and I feel a delicious shiver coarse down my spine.

"Love you too" I mumble sheepishly. He chuckles gently and releases me and waves, walking up to his room backwards. Our gazes stay locked until he rounds the corner of the curved staircase. Yeah, I am going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Starting awake, sweat dripping from me, I fumble for my glasses and sit up slowly. Well, that wasn't good. Voldemort was happy about something. I shudder briefly, anything that makes Voldemort happy is sure to cause a few problems for The Order.

I remove the blankets from my legs and swing around to stand on the dusty wood floor. Knowing I wont get anymore sleep tonight, I creep from the room silently and make my way to sit miserably on the stairs. Not to sound whiney but for the love of Merlin, why do these things always happen to me? I don't want to see Voldemort's ugly face every time I go to sleep. I want to have normal, 15 year old boy dreams about Sirius. Is that too much to ask for, to be just a bit normal? Well apparently, yes it is.

"Harry? What are you doing awake?" I hear to my right. I turn my head towards the intruder, and smile a bit when I see Sirius walking to sit next to me on the stairs.

"Nightmares" I sigh hollowly. He nods, and places an arm about my shoulders.

"I know the feeling…" he trails off, looking down as if lost in memory of the cold cells of Azkaban.

"Yeah, I imagine you would" I agree, putting my head on his shoulder. He chuckles a little bitterly, and tugs me up by my shoulders. I blink at him in confusion and he stifles a smile.

"Come on, then. Let's get some rest" he says, voice still husky with sleep.

"Oh, erm…I can't sleep after I have dreams like that" I explain, hanging my head a little.

"That's why you are coming with me" he elaborates, looking for all the world like I should understand what's going on.

"What?" I ask dumbly. He only chuckles again and leads me up the stairs towards his room.

"You are going to give something a try that I always found helps me sleep after nightmares" he says, seeing my incomprehension.

"Yeah, er…I'm not entirely sure what you mean" I say, blinking at him owlishly as he stops outside the door to his room. He pulls me in and shuts the door with an ominous click.

"I am going to give you something to help you sleep and you are going to crawl into bed next to me and sleep like a log" he explains, chuckling at me as he rummages around his bedside drawers. Wait, what? Sleep next to him? That's the least likely thing I have heard in a very long time. That's even counting Dumbledore's opinion that Oculmency lessons with Snape would enhance inter-house relations. Silly really.

"Sirius, I don't think…" I start but as the words leave my mouth, he emerges from his drawers with a vial of pink liquid and motions for me to sit on the bed. I make my numb limbs move in the direction of what must be my side of the bed as he crawls onto his. Sitting with his back to the headboard, he unstops the vial and hands it to me. Glancing into his swirling eyes, I take the potion in one sweeping motion and grimace as I swallow. He smirks and snuggles into the blankets beside me and grabs my hand in his own. He strokes his thumb across the back of my hand and frowns when he encounters my latest scar.

"What is this?" he asks in a stiff tone, continually stroking against the lettering and staring at me intently.

"Um…'I must not tell lies' from Umbridge" I say, looking away from his intense gaze.

"That bitch, eh? Well, sod her I say" he says in a forced light tone. I frown a bit but make a vague noise of agreement. Fucking hell, it's cold in here. I have no idea how he sleeps with frost bite settling in. Shivering slightly, wallowing in the lethargy caused by the potion, I am completely unprepared to be unceremoniously pulled across Sirius' chest.

I squeak in surprise, my limbs trailing behind me. Sirius chuckles deeply and begins to stroke my hair gently. Alright, when did he take his shirt off? That is playing dirty, God. Are you trying to test my control? I can promise you if you are you will be sorely disappointed with the results. Ok, this is just fine. No need to panic prematurely. This is just cuddling. I can handle this.

"Alright?" he asks, voice rumbling through my body almost making my toes curl.

"Yeah" I sigh, rubbing my face drowsily into his chest. He makes an answering sigh and presses a small kiss to my hair.

"Good. See, I told you this would help you sleep" he says. Oh, right. He wanted me to sleep. HA! I could stay awake, snuggled in his arms, all night just to feel him breathing against me. Well, he doesn't need to know that, it does sound a bit stalker-ish. No reason to make him believe I am unstable.

"You were right, Siri" I respond with a yawn. He stills for a moment before kissing my hair for the second time and then continues the soothing stroking and scratching.

"I like that" he says with a serene smile. I feel my brows furrow in confusion and he takes a moment to soothe the line away with his fingers.

"You called me Siri, I like that. It's been a long time since anyone called me that" he says into my hair and I realize that I did, in fact, let the endearment slip without being aware of it. Going to have to be more careful from now on, but I might just keep that little name for him if he likes it.

"Why so long?" I ask sleepily.

"Well Dementor's aren't very good conversationalists, for one" he responds with a little chuckle.

"No, I can imagine they wouldn't be" I say, letting my eyes fall shut with a sigh.

"Good night, Harry" he whispers, pressing a longer kiss to my scar. Hm, never knew that ugly thing was sensitive.

"Night, Siri" I mumble. I am surprised how fast sleep took me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Rough hands stroke across my chest, from clavicle to navel and back again. Gentle, teasing and bloody fantastic. I arch into the hands and they still against my stomach.

"Harry?" a deep voice asks. Almost a growl, really.

"Mmhmm" I burble, still mostly asleep. "'S nice" I say, arching into the hands again. A chuckle and then the hands start their journey again. Smooth, unhurried movements that move slowly across my torso.

The hands start to include my sides and hips, and I can feel that the hands are originating from behind me. There is a warm, hard body pressed against my back and its probably the nicest thing I have ever woken up to.

Frick! Sirius. I am laying in bed with Sirius with his hands making those delectable shivers coarse through me. Oh, bad. This is very bad. I am epically hard, concealed only by this position and flimsy pajama bottoms. Well, this is going to be awkward no matter what, so I might as well enjoy the attention while I can.

"Harry? Are you ok? You tensed up on me" Sirius rumbles, making his ministrations just a bit stronger as if to reassure me its just Sirius.

"Fine, just not used to people being in bed with me" I say. As soon as the words are out, I realize how absolutely retarded I just sounded. Great. Now he will think I am a retarded pervert. Perfect.

""M not either. Too long" he mumbles, pressing in closer to my back causing his morning glory to come into full contact with my ass. Fuck, that's nice. What would it feel like under my hand, in my mouth, buried in my arse? Stop. You are not helping yourself at all. There are deep breaths rustling against my neck and hair and small kisses peppered to the back of my neck and those are really not helping either. Soon he will wake up fully, realize just who he is stroking, apologize and get up. Don't even think about doing anything to ruin what you just managed to get back with him.

"You smell delicious. Been a long time since I smelled something so good" he rasps against my ear. Don't moan. Do not fidget. Just let him wake up. I can wank later, don't touch yourself.

"Harry, could you do something for me?" he asks, pressing into my ass just slightly. Oh, Merlin knows I would love to help him with that.

"mhm yeah" I respond, stretching a bit. Oops. He moans deeply and presses against me harder this time.

"Turn around and face me. Want to see you" he sighs. What? Oh lord, give me strength. This is going to end very badly. I just know it. This is going to end with me sucking his cock and then he will freak out and never talk to me again. I wonder though how he imagines I will say no to him.

I turn around slowly, letting his hands slip around to my back and hold my firmly to his chest. He groans and moves a hand down my hip, across the side of my thigh and to the back of my knee where he grips and tugs my leg up and over his own hip. Breathe. Continue to breathe, don't thrust, don't moan and for Godric's sake don't kiss him.

"You feel as good as you smell" he growls, snapping his hips into mine. Oh, fuck. That is so bloody good. I can feel my control slipping, I wont be able to hold off for long. Maybe I should say something? Nothing to tell him I don't want it, just to see if he knows what he is doing. What would you do if he did know?

"Sirius" I say steadily, placing my hand on his chest, above his heart.

"Harry" he responds, opening his eyes and staring into my own with a direct intensity I have never seen. Oh Merlin, does he want this? Please, please please please please I need him to want this. His eyes lose their animalistic quality and they soften. He can obviously see my hesitation because he brings his hand from the back of my knee to cup my cheek and stroke my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Let me take care of you. This is the only thing I can give you now" he pleads, moving so that our noses bump. My brow furrows in confusion and again he strokes the lines away gently, lovingly.

"Sirius, you don't…" I start, gripping the hand on my face.

"Yes I do, Harry. Let me be good to you for once" he almost begs, pressing into me again. He cant know how much I want this. I need him to really need me. Harry. Well, I can honestly say my self restraint has left me when I need it most…so I will just have to make him say my name as often as possible.

"You are good to me" I try one last time. This is all I have left, just one more attempt to assure he is doing this because he wants it as much as I do.

"No, I'm not. But I can be, if you let me" he insists, pressing into me for a third time. This time I do moan, desperately. I can feel my head nodding and I am grateful my body has taken over just as my mind abandons me.

He smiles so sweetly and brushes his lips against me. Yes. This is it! His lips move chastely against mine and it's brilliant. Soft and rough, sweet and desperate and just so perfect that I can't breathe. He pulls back after just a moment, resting his forehead against mine.

"I want to show you how much I love you" he whispers against my lips.

"Yess" I hiss, almost slipping into parseltongue. He smirks and kisses me again, moving us so that I am flat on my back with him above me. He rubs a hand down my side, brushing softly against ribs and hipbones before dipping inwards and grasping my rather angry erection in his hand. I hiss incomprehensibly and arch into his palm. He barks a laugh and gives my cock one firm stroke before releasing it completely. I whine piteously, pouting my lower lip. He kisses me swiftly, not allowing me to deepen it at all.

"I know what you need, love. Just relax" he coos, stroking my tense stomach muscles. Yes, you need to breathe and relax. Maybe if your good for him he will let you suck his cock. I force the sinews to unclench, slumping, boneless, onto the mattress.

He leans over to the bedside table again, rummaging in the drawers with a deep concentration. He brings back a well used small tube, grinning victoriously. I stroke my hand down his shoulder blade, smiling gently at him. He kisses me again, purposefully distracting me, and places the tube next to us on the bed.

I lick across his bottom lip, frantic to taste him at last. He opens his mouth slightly and takes advantage of my moan to slip his tongue out to play with mine. He swirls, tickles and dances in my mouth, letting the heady flavor of Sirius fill my being. Keeping the kiss going, he reaches beside me and brings the tube into his hand. Pulling back, he raises the tube to my eye line and wiggles it between his fingers.

"Want to fuck you. Will you let me?" he asks, slightly breathless. Oh fuck, this is even better than I imagined.

"Gods, yes" I whimper, reaching up and bringing him back down into a steamy kiss. He chuckles again and pulls back. I pout up at him again and try to bring him back down.

"Whats the biggest thing you've had inside you, Harry? I need to know so I don't hurt you" he rasps.

"Fingers, three fingers" I pant, writhing against him.

"Whose fingers?" he growls, pushing me flat with a hand on my hip.

"Mine, just mine" I rush. A smirk blooms on his face and he rewards my answer with a sweet kiss.

"No, love. Mine now" he growls again, slipping his hand back down to cup my clothed erection again.

"Yes, yours" I agree. I'm pretty sure I would agree with anything he said just about now.

He groans in response, reaching back to the table again and grabbing his wand. He banishes our clothes with a flick of his wand and I whimper in response. Smirking again, he leans his body weight against me, letting me feel his hard cock nudging mine. That is so fucking hot.

He grabs for the tube again, and this time he slicks up his fingers. Dragging the digits down the crease of my arse, he stops to rub gently against my opening. I whimper and whine, begging for more but he just strokes the wrinkled skin gently occasionally pressing in just one finger into the center before resuming the gently rubbing,

He kisses me through the torture, slipping his tongue along mine slowly, letting me taste him. It's beautiful and hot and so amazing that I feel desperate tears welling in my eyes. I snap my lids shut to keep him from seeing the reaction I was having to his teasing. He pulls his hand and mouth away from me immediately, ignoring my bereft wail.

"Open your eyes, Harry. I want to see them when I fuck you" he growls and I whip my eyes open as fast as I can. He grins at me, kisses me again and slips the two fingers completely into me at once. I scream into his mouth, completely undone. He twists and scissors his fingers tenderly, keeping his mouth locked with mine. I cant help the desperate sounds that spill from my throat with him brushing over my prostate with every stroke. I pant and groan, hardly able to breathe and I wrench my mouth away from his to nibble and lick at his neck.

"Sirius, please fuck me. I cant take it anymore" I beg directly into his ear. He growls and removes his fingers and I hold back another keen of loss. Taking up the tube, he presses it into my hand that was resting by my head, grasping the pillow.

I blink at him stupidly for a few seconds but at his raised brow, I squirt some of the liquid into my palm and bring my other hand from his hair to rub together. Jumping straight to his cock, I slick my two hands along his length, applying the cool gel. He moans and thrusts into my hands before pulling his hips away.

"Want to come inside you" he murmurs, aligning his prick at my opening. I don't know how in hell that's going to fit, but I would give anything to have it there.

"Sirius" I whine, trying to move my hips down onto his length.

"Say it" he demands, slowly circling my entrance with the head of his cock.

"Please" I plead.

"Say. It." He commands in a slightly harsher tone.

"Fuck me, please" I shout, reaching my limit for teasing long ago.

"Yesss" he hisses, pressing inside with slow, shallow thrusts. It feels like centuries before I feel his balls settle against my ass. Pain, sharp and burning, flares. I wince, keeping any cries locked away. He might stop if I complain. I never want him to stop. Sirius is inside me, almost one person now. It's the most fantastic thing I have ever felt.

"Tell me…when it feels… good" he pants through clenched teeth. "Fuck, your so tight and hot. Want to fuck you slow. Want you to feel every inch of me" he babbles, threading the fingers of both his hands with mine and keeping his weight on his elbows.

I moan, arching involuntarily and the movement grinds his cock against That Spot and FUCK! He cants his hips, not removing himself one inch from my body. Just pushing gently against my ass with his hips, letting the slow grind brush my prostate.

"Yes, good. Now, good, so bloody good" I babble, twisting around beneath him. At my affirmation, he pulls out slowly and rolls his hips back in leisurely. He was right. I can feel each and every inch of him thrust inside me. I can feel the slip of the lube and the soft brush of his balls against my cleft and its so good. So incredible, Sirius, so deep.

"Fuck yes! So fucking good, Harry. Tell me you like it, tell me you love me, FUCK, need you to like it" he pants, pressing in a bit harder but not changing pace at all.

"I love it, love you, don't want you to ever stop" I praise, pressing back against his inward thrusts.

"Yesss. Love you, Harry. Going to keep you for me, no one else gets to fuck you. Mine" he growls out.

"Yours, yours, Always yours" I agree, feeling the tension coil in my spine.

"Want you to come for me, just like this, just on my cock. Now, Harry. Fucking NOW" he demands, letting his hips slap against mine with the force of his thrusts.

I cant hold back, don't want to. I come harder then I ever felt possible, shaking with the force of my release. I scream his name, back bowing and clenching the fingers wrapped around mine.

"Harry!" He bellows, empting himself inside me with a flood of warmth.

We tremble together, panting harshly against each others faces. He kisses me tenderly, sweeping my tongue with his before he pulls his half-hard cock from my body with a soft sigh. Rolling us, he lies on his back with me spread out across his chest and he kisses my hair softly again.

"Love you" he whispers, carding his fingers through my hair again.

"Love you too" I reply, snuggling down into him.

For the first time in ages, the aching need was settled and it slept when I did.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Here we go, a little one shot for you all to tide you over for a bit until I can come up with another chapter for LaPB. Hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I live off of them!!!!

Oceans of Love,

~Kitty


End file.
